Coda III
by Aelane
Summary: recueil de drabbles, ficlettes et fics portant sur la saison 3 de Supernatural ou prenant en compte le canon de la saison 3 dans le cas d'histoires préséries.
1. Métaphore : 3x07

**Titre** : Métaphore  
Auteur : Aélane

**Résumé** : où Dean réprime ses émotions et cristallise ses craintes sur l'état de sa seule voiture adorée, mais finit tout de même par réaliser quelque chose...

**SPOILERS** pour l'**épisode 7 de la saison 3** (_Fresh Blood_)

_Disclaimer_ : série créée et inventée par E. Kripke et son équipe (diffusion US : CW – diffusion française : M6 and co.)  
**Genre** : gen – angst/introspection (du moins, si Dean ne préférait pas largement s'inquiéter pour l'Impala) – POV Dean  
**Rating** : PG  
Remarque : les 4 dernières lignes de dialogue sont tirées littéralement de la fin de l'épisode (la traduction est mienne)

o'O'o

O'o'O

Lorsque, ce qui n'avait plus de Gordon que le visage, l'expérience d'un chasseur et cette haine obsessionnelle envers son frère, lui avait sauté à la gorge, l'épinglant au mur comme un papillon fragile, déchirant la chair à la recherche de sa jugulaire, sa vie n'avait pas défilé devant ses yeux ou autres conneries de civils. Non. Il aurait dû passer ses derniers instants à lutter pour ce fichu Colt tombé hors de sa portée. Il aurait dû songer à un réflexe de Krav Maga, à n'importe quelle prise, n'importe quelle diversion idiote. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour Sammy qu'il allait bientôt laisser seul aux prises avec ce fou furieux. Il n'avait sûrement pas imaginé le sourire narquois du démon des carrefours. Il n'avait pensé à rien. Rien de rien. Il avait juste entendu comme un léger « glong ».

Ce n'était pas le bruit que son bras droit, déjà trop faible pour se lever, trop fatigué pour continuer à se battre, avait fait en se cramponnant à la cloison de tôle derrière lui, parce qu'il refusait de crever autrement que debout.

Ce n'était pas non plus celui de son cul heurtant le sol lorsque Sam, Sammy, son petit frère, avait aussitôt arraché le vampire à son sinistre boulot.

C'était… c'était un autre son. Un son d'avant. D'avant les grognements, les cris, le sang.

Cela avait commencé à lui revenir quand Sam l'avait largué sur la banquette arrière, en lui ordonnant de compresser sa plaie, comme s'il était un goret qui allait se laisser aller, se laisser pousser à l'abattoir, et saigner, saigner, saig…, gicler partout ! Ok, parfois, il était un peu por…, un peu négligent. Mais jamais au grand jamais avec son baby. C'était une putain de merde à décaper, le revêtement arrière !

Il avait percuté dès que Sam avait enfin compris que foutre le camp était prioritaire et tourné le contact.  
L'Impala avait émis une sorte de raclement au démarrage. Le même que devant le magasin. Pour le peu que ce détour leur avait servi ! Cette saleté de vampire avait malgré tout reniflé leur piste. Il avait sûrement tué le pauvre vendeur qui lui avait fait une ristourne sur leurs portables après mille risettes. Saleté. Triple saleté. Tous les gains de son dernier poker y avaient été engloutis.

Il n'avait guère eu la tête à se soucier alors de ce « glong » des plus suspects : ils avaient eu un satané psychopathe à leurs trousses, et, cette fois-ci, boosté au sang vampirique. Il n'avait pas secrètement béni Dixon, le généreux donateur qui avait transformé leur cible en un de ces monstres sans âme qu'ils chassaient, celui-là même que Gordon avait le plus haï. Il n'avait pas savouré l'ironie. Il n'avait pas savouré cet obscur soulagement qui l'avait traversé. La nouvelle avait aussitôt dénoué ce nœud apparu au creux de son estomac dès que Sammy avait consenti à aller tuer le chasseur, l'humain, sans rien de plus qu'un regard de travers. Non.  
Il avait bien sûr pesté à outrance contre ce connard de déséquilibré, ce dégénéré, ce fils de pute qui avait eu si peur de la solitude qu'il avait voulu se reconstituer de force une famille en brisant toutes les lois du bon sens et de la nature. Oui, comme il l'avait maudit !

À la prochaine occasion, promit-il à l'Impala en son for intérieur, à la prochaine occasion, juré, craché, cette fois, il s'arrêterait assez longtemps pour s'occuper d'elle, rien que d'elle. Il l'avait négligée, se rendit-il compte. À quand remontait la dernière vidange ? 4000 miles ? 6000 ? Avant… Avant encore. Avant Cold Oak, et avant qu'il n'élimine ce bâtard. Ce bâtard d'Azazel s'il fallait en croire l'autre démone. Fou était celui qui croyait des démons. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il espérait que Sam s'en rappelait toujours. Lui aussi.

Oui, elle avait souffert, sa belle, ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois même. Il y avait toujours eu un autre démon à renvoyer d'où il venait, un monstre à arrêter, une donzelle accoudée au bar qui lui souriait si fort, des enfants à sauver, un nouvel article inquiétant, sa tarte favorite en promo exceptionnelle au resto routier, une cavale, le soupçon d'un esprit frappeur quelque part ailleurs. Il avait couru tant et plus, sans jamais prendre le temps de respirer, de réfléchir, de... Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Ils avaient couru d'un bout à l'autre du pays, toujours sans s'arrêter voir le Grand Canyon, comme s'il se le réservait sous le coude. Y aller, cela aurait été songer à la fin, et il refusait d'y songer, surtout avec Sam qui le fixait du regard comme s'il allait disparaître en fumée d'un moment à l'autre. Sam qui regardait toutes les cinq minutes dans le rétroviseur. Qui avait même détourné la tête trois fois de la route, avant que Dean ne menace de passer à l'avant pour conduire lui-même devant le danger imminent de crash, oui, tout à fait, de crash, même si Sammy pouvait conduire les yeux fermés sur cette longue ligne droite qui semblait s'étirer sans fin.

« T'entends pas comme un bruit ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix inquiète, pour l'occuper, cette mère poule.  
« Faudrait vérifier ça », continua-t-il pendant que son petit frère protestait que, très certainement, aussi certainement qu'assurément, c'était l'état du revêtement, pas SA conduite, qui…

« Faudrait la laisser souffler un peu. Elle a bien roulé, on est tranquille. Une petite toilette, ça lui ferait aussi pas de mal. On pourrait prendre quelques bières à la prochaine station-service puis s'arrêter dans un coin désert… … Et tu pourrais m'coller un peu de ta gaze sur l'encolure… »

Jésus ! Un discours pareil ne méritait pas un tel regard incrédule ! Surtout que c'était pile ce que Sam avait réclamé à corps et à cris, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, enfin, la veille, déjà… Ne voulait-il pas prendre un peu plus de temps pour être ensemble ? Juste boire une bière tous les deux, et même pas au milieu d'une foule dans un bar, c'était bon, non ? Deviser en faisant une petite réparation sur un parking. S'amuser ensuite à badigeonner le front si sérieux de Sammy avec du cambouis. Se courser autour sous l'œil bienveillant de l'Impala. Veiller sur leur voiture comme elle veillait sur eux. Un truc normal.

« Bon, d'accord, la gaze d'abord.  
— D...  
— Ooookayyy…. Avec quelques heures de repos dans un motel miteux.  
— Une journée.  
— Demi-journée avec un arrêt au Dollarama.  
— Et qu...  
— Et la glacière pour nos bières, mec ? ... !  
— … Dean…  
— Vendu. Mais après, c'est moi qui reprendrais le volant pour nous dénicher ce petit coin tranquille, pour réparer ma voiture. Cela n'arrivera jamais, mais on aurait l'air fin si elle nous lâchait parce qu'on l'a pas écoutée. C'est fragile. Cela demande une attention de tous les instants !  
— … C'est…, c'est une voiture... C'est costaud, Dean ! Et tu l'as rebâtie pour durer, non ?  
— Justement ! »

Il la bichonnerait, il vérifierait pouce par pouce sa carrosserie, noterait les endroits un peu cabossés, les bobos qu'il faudrait soigner dès qu'ils se rendraient du côté de chez Bobby. Ils pourraient peut-être même passer pour Noël, tiens, d'ailleurs.

C'est penché sur le moteur qu'il comprit pourquoi, à deux doigts de la mort, il n'avait réussi à songer qu'à ce fichu raclement. Il avait eu beau apprendre à Sam à la conduire dès que ses pieds avaient touché les pédales — un jour qui était arrivé bien trop tôt à son goût, son frère ignorait tout de l'aspect technique des automobiles en général et des Chevrolet Impala modèle 1967 en particulier. C'était toujours lui, et avant lui, leur père, qui s'étaient couverts de cambouis en fouinant dans le moteur. Une sueur froide le parcourut quand il réalisa que, si Gordon l'avait tué, à coup sûr, Sam n'aurait même pas su situer le démarreur, distinguer le circuit d'aération du circuit de refroidissement, encore moins reconnaître une soupage voilée. Et Sam n'irait pas courir au moindre bruit de crécelle suspect chez Bobby. Oh que non... Il pouvait parier que cette tête de mule n'aurait même pas l'idée d'aller lui demander conseil ! Son dernier legs, la seule chose qu'il allait transmettre, sa voiture, ne lui survivrait pas longtemps.

Il n'était pas trop tard, décida-t-il, en se tournant vers son frère qui, après lui avoir passé la clé de huit, s'était rassis sur la glacière en sirotant sa bière. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour Sammy.

« C'était pas la bonne clé ?  
— Si, mais viens voir. Ce satané cliquetis pourrait venir de deux ou trois trucs, mais je crois que c'est le carbu qui déraille.  
— Euh… okay…  
— Tu vois ça, ici ? C'est ce qui protège la soupape… et à l'intérieur on trouve… »

FIN

OoO

ooo

NB pour les curieux :  
– _Krav Maga_ : méthode de combat rapproché, empruntée dès les années 1980 par les Marines à l'armée israélienne ; elle est réputée pour ne pas demander un temps énorme de formation ni des qualités physiques spécifiques, car elle se fonde sur les réflexes, la rapidité et l'absence totale de règles (tous les coups sont permis pour arriver le plus vite possible au résultat espéré : neutraliser l'adversaire). Vu les conseils de Dean à Ben (3x02) et son style de combat habituel, ça m'a semblé bien correspondre : même si John avait quitté les Marines en 1980, des potes para-militaires ou ex-militaires (Deacon, par ex. – cela pourrait faire l'objet d'une fic, tiens !) ont pu le mettre au parfum après 1981 ou il est possible qu'il ait suivi une formation de remise à niveau s'il était encore « de réserve ».


	2. Le voleur d'enfants 1 : post3x12

**Titre** : Le voleur d'enfants – partie 1  
Auteur : Aélane

**Résumé** : où les frères Winchester se retrouvent face à un cas d'enlèvement d'enfants qui rappelle à Dean de forts mauvais souvenirs... et le fait que tout cela se passe au sein d'une communauté Amish n'arrange vraiment mais vraiment pas les choses...

**ATTENTION !**  
Cette fic se situe entre l'épisode 12 (_Jus in Bello_) et 13 (_Ghostfacers_) de la saison 3, SPOILERS donc jusque là !

_Disclaimer_ : série créée et inventée par E. Kripke et son équipe (diffusion US : CW – diffusion française : M6 and co.)

**Genre** : gen – angst/monstre-de-la-semaine  
**Rating** : PG-13

O'o'O

O'o'O

Tout avait commencé avec la petite aux Günter.

On avait eu beau brûler leur maison, concasser ses fondements calcinés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres emportées par l'eau du fleuve, purifier l'emplacement par moult prières, ça avait continué. Bien qu'à l'autre bout de la rue, les Klaus avaient été touchés quelques jours après.

Le curé avait aussitôt ordonné une grand-messe suivie d'une procession à travers tout le village puis par tous les chemins de la paroisse, consacrant les champs, les bois, les portes, les toits, les adultes et les enfants. Tous avaient consciencieusement respiré l'encensoir. Tous avaient déposé des fleurs à chaque oratoire, à chaque Christ en croix, offert des offrandes à chaque Vierge Marie, s'inclinant à genoux devant chaque saint.

Ça progressa, comme si de rien n'était.

Un pigeon fut envoyé à l'évêque. Un messager fut envoyé à la cité voisine. Aucun ne revint. Même si l'on racontait que les routes étaient bloquées, que le bourgmestre avait appelé le guet, que l'on tirait à vue sur les fuyards, certains empilèrent toutes leurs maigres possessions et tentèrent de passer de nuit par les sentiers cachés de la forêt ou par les rapides du fleuve. Nul ne les revit.

Ça se répandit, tel un feu de broussailles sur une terre en jachère laissée sans surveillance, abandonnée par les cieux, abandonnée par tous.

Le bêta de la Grande Frida, le vieux rebouteux vagabondant à la frontière de la forêt, le bec-de-lièvre né l'année dernière chez les Bornschein, tous ceux qui attiraient le mauvais œil furent immolés par le feu, immolés par le sang. En vain.

Lorsque le curé lui-même s'effondra au milieu de la mise en terre d'un quarantième cercueil, l'on eut beau se convertir en masse à la plus austère des sectes protestantes, nommer un pasteur, hurler ses péchés sur la place publique, se traîner en s'écorchant les genoux, implorer le Pardon divin, les rats pullulèrent de plus belle. Ils dévorèrent les récoltes pourrissant sur pied, dévorèrent les greniers, dévorèrent les visages des orphelins dans leur berceau, dévorèrent les cadavres là où ils étaient tombés car nul n'avait plus le cœur de les toucher. La Mort Rouge les emporterait un à un en Enfer. La Peste était en leurs murs.

Lorsque le Chasseur arriva, tous étaient prêts à lui promettre tout ce qu'il désirerait. Or, femmes, enfants, terres, âmes, leurs plus précieux trésors.

Lorsque le Chasseur les libéra, ils rechignèrent, ils murmurèrent, ils accusèrent. En une nuit, tous les rats avaient disparu, aucune fièvre n'avait réapparu, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas humain. Cet homme surgi de nulle part à la tombée de la nuit commandait-il au fléau ? Et s'il le commandait, n'était-il pas celui qui avait lâché sur eux ce fléau pour mieux en profiter ensuite au plus noir de leur désespoir ? Un Suppôt de Satan, profitant de leur faiblesse ?

Lorsqu'ils lapidèrent le Chasseur, en une nuit, le village perdit toute innocence.

À suivre...


	3. Philosophie de comptoir : début saison 3

**Titre** : Philosophie de comptoir.  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par E. Kripke, la série est diffusée par CW (US) et TF6 (France), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnages** : Dean (POV)  
**Rating** : PG  
Notes : spoilers pour la fin de la saison 2 (la drabble se déroule quelque part au début de la saison 3), drabble écrite pour l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur LJ.

* * *

« On peut faire confiance au sale gosse pour pas m'simplifier la vie, mec. A deux ans, fallait des ruses de sioux pour l'asseoir sur le pot. A dix, pour l'asseoir à la table familiale. Pas qu'elle était là souvent, en une seule pièce, ni que les plats étaient franchement…, certes... A quinze, tous les coups étaient permis pour lui faire lever le nez de ces bouquins d'eunuque… « Putain, dix heures, mate-moi ce canon ! », jackpot !  
Stanford, mourir, faire promettre des conneries, qu'est-ce qu'c'était à côté ? Rien. Des p… péca… des chiures de mouche ! »


	4. Régler ses dettes : 3x06

**Titre** : Régler ses dettes  
Auteur : Aélane  
_Disclaimer_ : pas à moi, série créée & inventée par E. Kripke et son équipe (diffusion US : CW – diffusion française : TF6)  
**Personnages** : Bela Talbot (POV) + les Winchester  
**Rating** : PG-13  
Notes : ficlette écrite pour le thème "régler ses dettes" de la communauté 31jours (LJ), ficlette se déroulant durant l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 (_Red Sky at Morning_), spoilers pour les épisodes 6, 10 et 15 de la saison 3

* * *

Ce n'était pas la vie dont elle avait rêvé jadis, dans sa prison de petite fille riche. Mais, elle avait bien retenu sa leçon : en ce bas monde, tout pouvait vraiment se marchander. Son père avait bien acheté le silence des serviteurs, médecins et autres pour qu'ils la croient neurasthénique et menteuse pathologique. Son père avait bien acheté l'aveuglement de sa mère en lui faisant miroiter luxe, calme et beauté. Après chaque nuité dans sa chambre, son père avait bien couvert de cadeaux plus fastueux les uns que les autres une petite fille muette de terreur. Il n'y avait rien qui ne se monnayait, elle l'avait toujours su sans le comprendre vraiment : ce n'était que depuis la mort soudaine de ses parents qu'elle y croyait dur comme fer. La petite fille avait su, parfaitement su ce qu'elle demandait, elle avait juste ignoré qu'elle pouvait réellement l'obtenir. Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu, un baiser d'enfant, une promesse dans le vent.

Pourtant, après des années à rechercher artefacts magiques comme sortilèges, elle tenait enfin une solution : une arme, fabriquée par Samuel Colt pour pouvoir tuer toute créature surnaturelle foulant la terre, démon compris. Oh, elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions : jamais elle ne pourrait tuer ce satané contrat qu'elle avait signé sans y croire... Mais, un démon troquerait bien une arme unique en son genre, la seule arme capable de l'anéantir, contre une âme parmi des milliers de ses semblables, n'est-ce pas qu'il le ferait ?

Et cette arme, disparue depuis des décennies, avait enfin réapparu. Elle avait même un début de piste : il lui fallait retrouver cette vampire, cette Kate. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ce soir, à cause de ce maudit fantôme. Pas alors qu'elle touchait enfin du doigt son but, pour la première fois depuis neuf si longues années où chaque jour enfui la rapprochait un peu plus d'une autre prison, infernale celle-là. Dix ans de liberté, dix ans pour enfin vivre, c'était trop cher payé. La petite fille l'avait ignoré, jamais la petite fille ne s'était imaginée adulte, la petite fille avait cru son tourment éternel.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette vampire, cette Kate. Et pour cela, il lui fallait vaincre ce crétin de marin, avant ce soir même… Quoiqu'elle en ait, il lui fallait l'aide des frères Winchester. Elle avait pactisé avec le diable. Elle pouvait bien pactiser avec Sam et Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle payerait cash et d'avance. Jamais, ces têtes brûlées de chasseurs ne laisseraient passer une telle aubaine... C'étaient de tels paniers percés avec leurs combines minables qui ne couvraient guère les besoins pécuniaires de leur quête de va-t'en-guerre ! Sûr qu'ils accepteraient le marché. Sûr et certain.  
Elle se refusait à contacter jamais plus la moindre autre dette, aussi minime soit-elle.


End file.
